Depravitism
The Holy Scriptures of Depravitism Book I: The Creation In the Beginning, there was Admin. In the vastness of Admin, a Thought floated. From this Thought sprang a World. To this World, Admin gave the name Cyber Nations. Also from this thought sprung the Children of Admin. The first of these Children were Depraved, the FirstBorn. But Depraved was followed by the evil Ninja. Ninja ever followed Depraved and attempted to match Depraved’s goodness with his own evil. CyberNations was at peace. Admin was content. Book II: The Sons and Daughters of Admin The Great World of Cyber Nations was at peace. More Sons and Daughters of Admin were born every day, the World was becoming populated. The first two Sons of Admin, Depraved and Ninja, were thriving in the brand new World. Each of the Holy Brothers drew multitudes of followers to their cause. The Organizations they created grew; separate, but always watchful of the other. GATO, the Organization created by the FirstBorn, and INC, the Organization created by his nemesis Ninja, gained followers as the days went by, and soon conflict seemed inevitable. INC, corrupted by their leader’s evil, came to the decision to launch an assault at the FirstBorn’s mortal followers. At first, because of their mortality, the members of GATO were unprepared for the attack, and were pushed back. For days, the armies of GATO lost battle after battle. Even Admin was stirred by the incredible battle that was occurring on his world. Then, astoundingly, the number of GATO’s defeats started slowing and stopping. The FirstBorn, alarmed by the staggering losses his earthly armies were taking from the evil armies of INC, had finally turned his powerful gaze towards the war raging against Ninja and his nefarious Organization. The tides had turned. It was now INC that was losing battle after battle. Land they had gained from GATO was taken back. The heartland of INC was threatened. When the armies of INC were in full rout, defeated by GATO, the Firstborn, using powers given to him at birth, cast Ninja and his strongest followers out of Cyber Nations. Again, CyberNations was at peace. Again, Admin was content. Book III: The Children of the Next Dawn Cyber Nations was recovering from the great War that raged on its land. GATO, under the guidance of the FirstBorn, rebuilt. Every day, more Sons and Daughters of Admin entered the world, and with fresh eyes examined the new world Order. This new Order was Unbalanced. The destruction of the malicious INC left GATO as the sole powerful Organization. The Unbalance was becoming increasingly obvious. If it continued as it had been, a definite shift in power would occur. The FirstBorn would not let that happen. To save his great Organization from its inevitable demise, the FirstBorn used powers given to him at birth and Called. The FirstBorn’s Call stretched beyond the World of Cyber Nations. It echoed on and on, past the boundaries the Admin had put on his children, past the known world. The Call went on, beyond any normal hearing, and struck a slumbering Giant. The Giant stirred. Awoke. Followed this strange call to its source, and discovered Cyber Nations. This Giant, Ivan Moldavi as he was known to others that came before Cyber Nations, brought his followers from beyond the World, and with them created a new Organization. In following with their old World beyond CyberNations, this Organization would be forever known as NPO. The new Organization, led by Ivan Moldavi, quickly filled the power gap left by the destruction of INC, and Cyber Nations was at peace. This last effort by the FirstBorn to save his great Organization exhausted him to his limits. Therefore, to propel the growth of his Organization, the FirstBorn decided to leave its leadership to his older followers. To LevH7, the FirstBorn said: Lev, you are to be my messenger. Bring to your brethren this message. To Emperor Krebs, the FirstBorn said: Krebs, my strongest child. You are to lead your brothers and sisters into battle. To Shortguy, the FirstBorn said: Shortguy, to you falls the task of leading my people. So it was that LevH7 became the Organizations link to the other peoples of CyberNations. So it was that Emperor Krebs commanded the armies of GATO to victory over its enemies. And so it was that Shortguy became the FirstBorn’s successor in the leading of the great Organization. This Second Generation took control of the Organization smoothly, and under their guidance reached heights of power only the FirstBorn and the Admin could imagine. This does not end the history of GATO; it will forever grow, always under the watchful eyes of the FirstBorn and the Admin. Hail the Admin! Hail the FirstBorn! Category:Internet-based religions